


A Look-Alike Encounter

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Corruption, Despair, Evil, Injury, Pain, Stabbing, Suffering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17





	A Look-Alike Encounter

I suddenly fell into a corrupted, twisted nightmare, where it was dark, grim, and bloody. I looked around, and I did not like what I was seeing. Then, I heard an eerie laughter, that sounded very suspiciously like my voice.

"Heh heh heh heh! Welcome to your nightmare, Zia!" bellowed the voice. Then, out of the shadows, a creepy-looking girl walked up to me, which looked, undoubtedly, like ME, except with jet-black hair, red eyes, dark skin and torn-up version of my favorite kimono.

"You...!" I spoke, "Why'd you bring me here?" My evil twin chuckled in a creepy way. "Isn't it so obvious, Zia? I wanted to see my other half!"

"Other... half...!?" I repeated.

(Soundtrack: "Nothing Can Be Explained", a vocal and instrumental version, by Mike Wyzgowski)

She pointed to me. "For you see, Zia, I derived from your shadows when you were born, and you were unaware of me, till the moment that you became one of the deadliest assassins and got that scar, and each time you kill and cause bloodshed, I became more and more active. We share the same blood. I am the part of you, Zia, which means... I AM you."

My eye widened in shock as I couldn't believe what I just heard. She is ME!?

My evil twin chuckled again as she continued. "And, once you've been transported into this horrible cesspool, there will be no way out! You'll never be able to eat or sleep again, and you'll never die, so there'll be no point in committing suicide!"

"So, this basically means... I'm in hell!?"

"That's right! Don't expect any mercy from me, cuz you're in for a lot of eternally unforgiving pain, suffering and punishment!" Then she laughed evilly again.

I drew out my sword. "Yeah, well, I'd like to see if I can take you down first!" Then, I charged at her.

My evil twin grinned as she pulled out her sword, which was twice as long and sharp as mine, and then, my eyes widened as it went through my shoulder.

I spat out some blood as I felt it pulling out slowly, some blood pouring from the wound.

"Heh heh heh... you are a pathetic being. You think you can beat me just like that? You are too frail!"

Then I dropped onto my knees, with my hand on my wounded shoulder, bleeding, as I was ready to lose hope and fall into deep despair.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
